Vendas negras
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Ellos dos están siempre compitiendo. Viven desafiándose el uno al otro. El asunto cambia desde el momento en que deciden que es justo que el ganador reciba un premio –o, el perdedor, un castigo; y, esa vez, resultó ser Aomine el vencedor. [AoKaga] [One-shot].


**Dios santo, me muero aquí. Son las tres de la mañana, siendo que yo nunca estoy despierta a esta hora; se me cierran los ojos de sueño y no puedo pensar (no es que sea una vieja, me levanto todos los días a las ocho am y llego a casa a las once de la noche...). Así que sí. Puede que esto esté _repleto_ de errores, siéntanse libres de señalarlos.**

**Traigo otra aberración de la humanidad que se me ocurrió hoy mientras me quedaba dormida sobre el libro que se suponía que estaba estudiando. Nunca escribí algo así (Jesús, ni siquiera suelo _pensar_ en cosas así... vale, tal vez de vez en cuando pero digamos que es poco frecuente... en fin), así que... no sé. Dudas(?). (No puedo pensar, ya ven).**

**Espero que les guste~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Kagami murmuraba para sí mismo, en voz grave y mediante rápidas frases ininteligibles; mientras se dedicaba a farfullar por lo bajo, mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo; por algún motivo, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía más que disgustado: estaba <em>iracundo<em>. Sus ojos rojos llameaban con el fuego de la contrariedad, y tenía los brazos cruzados, con los músculos tensos y marcados como ondas elevándose por debajo de su piel.

Aomine se dedicaba a mirarlo desde lejos; al igual que el diez de Seirin, también tenía los brazos cruzados: pero su posición, apoyado contra la pared en gesto casual y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, lo convertía en un gesto más bien relajado —por lo menos, mucho más que en el caso del pelirrojo. Su boca se hallaba torcida en media sonrisa, y sus ojos, burlones brillaban con malicia. Aquellos orbes azulados dejaban en claro que el moreno la estaba pasando bomba, por alguna razón. La mueca de mofa y diversión con la que observaba a Kagami dejaba en claro que era el pelirrojo la causa de su entretenimiento; y, particularmente, la manera en que sus cejas casi se juntaban una con la otra, a causa de su intensa rabia —cuyos motivos sólo ellos dos conocían.

— Te espero en la habitación, Kagami. —Por fin el peliazulado decidió romper el silencio —un silencio tan tenso que el ambiente parecía poder cortarse con un bisturí. El tono de voz del cinco era ciertamente _seductor_; había un matiz descaradamente provocador en su forma de hablar, causando que sonase a su vez como una invitación y un ronroneo. Una vena palpitó en la sien del ala–pívot de Seirin; pero Aomine no lo vio —o, si lo hizo, no le dio importancia—, y se limitó a desaparecer tras el pasillo que daba a la habitación del contrario.

Kagami no podía _entender_ cómo había hecho para acabar así. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para caer en la trampa de Aomine?

—… Tch.

Todo había sido culpa de aquel maldito desafío.

Y sí. Porque Aomine y Kagami siempre, _siempre _estaban desafiándose el uno al otro, metiéndose en las competencias más absurdas con tal de demostrarle al otro cuál de los dos era mejor. No importaba si se trataba de quién podía comer más hamburguesas, o de quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración debajo del agua, o de cuál de los dos recordaba una mayor cantidad de nombres de antiguos emperadores japoneses: cualquier cosa era motivo suficiente para que su eterna rivalidad estallase y en seguida empezasen a ponerse a prueba el uno al otro, dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de _vencer_.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, la competencia no había sido _tan_ extraña: de hecho, había sido un sencillo enfrentamiento de uno contra uno. Habían acordado que aquel de los dos que llegase primero a veinticinco puntos —sin importar si llegaba justo o se pasaba— sería el ganador. Aunque, claro, aunque Aomine y Kagami se enfrentaban por el simple placer de competir —y de disfrutar de la imagen del contrario perdiendo—, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que toda competencia era muchísimo más interesante cuando había un premio, como recompensa para aquel que ganase.

Aquella vez, el premio no era tal. De hecho, se trataba más bien de un _castigo_ para aquel que perdiese. Y era, dicho lisa y llanamente, tener que someterse a la voluntad del contrario.

_Claro que sí, Ahomine,_ pensó Kagami, rechinando los dientes. _Por supuesto que tenías que convertirlo en algo sexual. Porque eso es lo único en lo que tu cabeza hueca sabe pensar. _Era más que evidente que Kagami había perdido. Aomine se había encargado de derrotarlo con una suma de veintisiete puntos —cortesía de una canasta de tres puntos que el peliazulado se había encargado de ejecutar al final, para la rabia del diez, cuando iban veinticuatro puntos contra veinticuatro. Era como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito; _¡joder, aunque fuese a ganarle, con dos puntos alcanzaba y sobraba! ¡No había ninguna necesidad de marcar tres!_

Aunque aquello ya no tenía importancia. El premio —o el castigo— no era ni mejor ni peor porque Aomine hubiese encestado aquellos tres puntos a modo de cierre. Lo relevante era que era _él_ quien había ganado; motivo por el cual, ahora Kagami no podía evitar preguntarse con qué perverso delirio saldría el peliazulado aquella noche.

* * *

><p>— Desvístete.<p>

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que has oído, _Bakagami_. —Cuando Aomine mencionó el apodo del contrario, lo hizo poniendo especial énfasis en las vocales, prolongando la primera "a" a modo de burla —aunque la gracia no llegaba hasta sus ojos. Había un tinte oscuro y demandante en la manera en que estaba mirando a Kagami.– Quítatelo todo. Ahora.

El pelirrojo no reaccionó de inmediato. Sentado sobre la cama de dos plazas, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada sobre una de las palmas de sus manos, se dedicó a mirar al contrario con un gesto mezcla de incredulidad y poco asombro.

Recorrió al contrario con la mirada. Aomine se hallaba parado justo delante de la entrada a la habitación; había cerrado la puerta a su paso, echando la llave; no fuese cosa de que, como ya había ocurrido en una ocasión, entrase Alexandra, que a veces aparecía como por arte de magia en el departamento, y los pillase a mitad de hacer _eso_. Pero Kagami no le prestó atención a la puerta; no: se dedicó a estudiar el aspecto del moreno con la vista, ya que resultaba evidente que se encontraba totalmente vestido —con una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico y unas bermudas negras—, y no parecía tener intenciones de desvestirse en un futuro cercano.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el único que se quede en pelotas? —Inquirió Kagami con la voz cargada de irritación —cuando se dio cuenta de que Aomine iba en serio.

El as de Touou se sonrió con satisfacción.

— Porque _perdiste_. Yo gané; y, por eso, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. —Sentenció Aomine con sencillez; aunque, en todas y cada una de sus palabras, quedó muy en claro su inminente orgullo; se hallaba muy pagado de sí mismo.– Sabes que no me gusta esperar, Kagami. Quítate todo. Hazlo. _Ya._ —Su voz fue terminante al mencionar aquella última palabra; como si tratase de remarcar que no pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, pero empezó a moverse. En realidad, no le importaba demasiado —era cierto que era un poco perturbador estar desnudo frente a una persona totalmente vestida, pero la realidad era que había estado desnudo cerca de Aomine una infinidad de veces. Y estaba bien lejos de avergonzarse de su cuerpo; así que, en realidad, tener que volver a hacerlo ahora no era la gran cosa.

La verdad era que lo que le molestaba era tener que obedecer a todo lo que Aomine le dijese, sin poder poner reparos al respecto.

Se quitó la camiseta negra por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo; lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones cortos, que cayeron de forma desordenada en un punto al azar en el piso de la habitación.

— Todo significa _todo_, Bakagami. —Le soltó Aomine, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, cuando el pelirrojo se quedó allí quieto, con sus bóxers todavía puestos.

Kagami suspiró y se quitó su ropa interior también; quedando entonces justo como había llegado al mundo. Su piel, más clara que la de Aomine, brillaba bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesa de luz. El peliazulado se mordió el labio ante la imagen del tonificado cuerpo del as de Seirin: sus brazos, su pecho, todas las partes de su cuerpo tenían sus respectivos músculos extremadamente desarrollados; los pectorales, los abdominales, los deltoides, cada uno de ellos se marcaba por debajo de la piel del pelirrojo y Aomine no podía evitar apreciar cada uno de esos detalles. Joder, el físico de Kagami era más que formidable.

El par de ojos azulados recorrió la línea media de la figura sobre la cama, yendo más allá de su ombligo hasta encontrarse con su miembro. Inevitablemente, su expresión se convirtió en una de cruda satisfacción; algo que no pasó desapercibido a Kagami, que de inmediato se sintió incómodo ante aquel gesto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí mirando? —Preguntó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían apenas; puta madre, _odiaba_ ponerse tan nervioso a causa de Aomine. Pero era difícil mantener la compostura cuando el peliazulado lo miraba de esa manera. El interpelado no mostró reacción alguna ante la pregunta del contrario, excepto cruzarse de brazos y alzar un poco el mentón, como si estuviese pensando en algo mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el sexo del pelirrojo.

Kagami aguardó, sin obtener respuesta en ningún momento. Cuando hubo transcurrido más de un minuto sin que el peliazulado se moviese, el pelirrojo sintió que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

— Oi, Ahomine–…

— Shh, Bakagami… —Lo cortó el moreno, todavía estudiando con cuidado al contrario.– Estoy _pensando_…

* * *

><p>— Aomine… ¿es esto necesario…?<p>

— Vaya que lo es.

Había un nota más que evidente de resentimiento en la voz de Kagami. Pero el muchacho no podía ver nada; y nada, significaba _nada_ en el sentido literal de la palabra. Una venda opaca de color negro le cubría los ojos, imposibilitándole observar nada de lo que había a su alrededor. No sabía qué era en realidad, ni de dónde lo había sacado Aomine; simplemente, el peliazulado había decidido colocársela por encima de los ojos, y Kagami no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Tampoco era como si pudiese quitársela, aunque quisiese. Otra venda firmemente anudada le sostenía las muñecas muy juntas, atadas una contra la otra justo por delante de su cuerpo e impidiéndole separar las manos. El nudo lo había hecho Aomine —motivo por el cual, Kagami estaba cien por ciento seguro que no podría deshacerlo ni aunque lo intentase. Sabía que el moreno habría puesto mucho cuidado en anudarlo con suficiente fuerza como para que sólo él mismo lo pudiese desatar.

Kagami se sentía _vulnerable_. No veía nada ni podía mover las manos; se hallaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, totalmente privado de sus movimientos, con Aomine dando vueltas en torno a él mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviese bien anudado de modo que Kagami no pudiese zafarse por ningún lado. Ciertamente, el as de Seirin se sentía _expuesto_. Se había preparado para una perversión por parte del moreno; pero nunca para nada como _aquello_.

— Aomine… —Insistió el pelirrojo; su tono, más que suplicante, parecía resignado. Su voz era cansina, como si tratase de hacer entrar en razón al contrario.

— Shh… —Lo silenció el moreno; por el chirrido y el movimiento del colchón, Kagami dedujo que el as de Touou había bajado de éste y se dedicaba a mirarlo desde lejos.– Sí, ahí está bien… —Murmuró el moreno, hablando más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Kagami oyó cómo la llave giraba en la cerradura y la puerta de la habitación se abría; los pasos de Aomine alejándose a través del pasillo le indicaron que éste había salido de la habitación.

_¿A dónde demonios fue? _Se preguntó el pelirrojo en el interior de su mente; _joder_, primero lo obligaba a ponerse en pelotas; luego le ataba las manos, lo cegaba, ¡¿y se iba así como así?! No tenía idea de _cómo_, pero algún día se lo haría pagar; de aquello no había ninguna duda.

El sonido de pisadas dentro de la habitación, seguido por la puerta que volvía a cerrarse y la llave volviendo a girar en la cerradura, le indicó que el peliazulado había vuelto.

— Oi, ¿qué–…?

— Shh… —Aomine volvió a silenciarlo, interrumpiéndolo antes de que Kagami pudiese siquiera acabar de formular su interrogante. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, pero no insistió. Hubo silencio durante cerca de medio minuto, durante el cual Kagami sólo oyó diversos ruiditos secos cuya naturaleza no supo descifrar; hasta que, por fin, el cinco murmuró:– Vale. Ya.

Kagami percibió cómo el contrario volvía a subirse a la cama; por cómo se hundía el colchón, parecía hallarse justo en frente de él. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

— Oi, Kagami. —Se oyó la voz de Aomine —efectivamente, justo por delante del as de Seirin; éste no veía nada, pero la voz del moreno poseía un dejo de satisfacción tal, que _casi _podía visualizar la sonrisa que el cinco tenía impresa en ese momento en su rostro.–… ¿Qué me dices si te digo que hoy te tendré _suplicándome_ que te folle…?

El tono de Aomine pretendía ser provocador; y lo cierto era que, aunque Kagami jamás fuese a admitirlo en voz alta, lo _era_. Pero el pelirrojo se limitó a juntar las cejas, curvando las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba en gesto de mofa.

— En tus sueños, Ahomine. —Replicó con sencillez, su voz decidida a pesar de que se hallaba tan reducido ante el contrario.

— ¿Oh…? —Replicó el otro, su tono entre escéptico y divertido.– Vale, ya veremos… —Le soltó arrastrando las palabras de modo sugestivo, como si disfrutase ante la idea de que fuese puesto a prueba.– Inclínate hacia adelante.

Kagami no sabía bien por qué; pero hubo _algo_ en esa frase que causó que la adrenalina lo recorriese de punta a punta, a través de la columna vertebral. La voz de Aomine había sido mucho más firme y decidida al decir aquello último: como si se tratase de una _orden_, una orden ante la cual, esa noche, el pelirrojo no podía rebelarse.

Había algo excitante en todo aquello; el pelirrojo incluso percibió cómo su miembro palpitaba ante la idea. Kagami se odió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de ello; acorraló esos pensamientos en la parte posterior de su mente y procedió a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

De repente, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, percibió cómo algo sólido era introducido en su boca, de modo tan brusco que el pelirrojo se atragantó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ahogarse. Era una forma extensa y de consistencia firme, cuya identidad Kagami no tardó en reconocer.

El pene de Aomine era _grande_ sin lugar a dudas. Al menos eso era lo primero que había pensado Kagami la primera vez que lo había introducido en su boca; pero de aquello hacían ya varios meses, y por eso el pelirrojo había aprendido a chuparlo y succionarlo sin ahogarse en el intento. En cierta forma, había adquirido experiencia en lo que al miembro de Aomine se refería.

Las rodillas empezban a dormírsele por debajo de su cuerpo; con su espalda casi en paralelo a la línea de la cama, se dedicó a succionar la longitud del contrario con movimientos enérgicos e insistentes; no podía ayudarse con las manos, atadas como las tenía justo encima de sus piernas, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien utilizando sólo su boca: apretando sus mejillas en torno a la erección del contrario, estimulándola con su lengua y poniendo especial énfasis cuando llegaba al extremo de la misma.

Percibió cómo el contrario le colocaba una mano en la cabeza y lo tomaba por el cabello, obligándolo a acelerar sus movimientos, volviéndolos más bruscos y veloces. El cambio de ritmo tomó por sorpresa a Kagami, pero el pelirrojo rápidamente se adaptó.

— Ahn… joder, Kagami, sí… —Masculló Aomine por lo bajo, respirando de forma entrecortada. Y, una vez más, aunque el as de Seirin tuviese los ojos tapados, podía imaginarse perfectamente la expresión del cinco en ese momento: los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, apretando los labios y mordiéndoselos cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo.

Sin ninguna advertencia previa, percibió cómo Aomine se corría en el interior de su boca. El moreno jaló de su cabello, apartándolo de su miembro y obligándolo a incorporarse mientras Kagami sentía el gusto del semen en el paladar.

— Trágatelo. —Ordenó Aomine. Kagami obedeció, tragando aquella sustancia viscosa y lamiéndose los labios para asegurarse de que no quedase siquiera un rastro de la misma por fuera de su boca. _Toma eso, Ahomine_, pensó el joven mientras lamía un hilo de esperma que había comenzado a chorrear por la comisura de sus labios. El jadeo ahogado que emitió Aomine en ese momento —a causa de la sorpresa de ver al otro hacer algo semejante— confirmó al as de Seirin que su táctica había dado resultado.

— Hmm… ya veo… —Murmuró el ala–pívot de Touou arrastrando las palabras, con un tono que evidenciaba su repentino interés. Soltó el cabello rojizo del contrario y de pronto Kagami sintió cómo unas fuertes manos lo empujaban del pecho, derribándolo de espaldas sobre la cama. Estiró las piernas justo cuando Aomine le levantó las muñecas atadas por encima de la cabeza; percibió que el moreno tironeaba del fuerte nudo que las sostenía una contra la otra. Cuando por fin abandonó el lazo y Kagami intentó volver las manos hacia el frente de su cuerpo, se encontró con que no podía; si sus cálculos no eran incorrectos, Aomine le había atado las manos a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

— Ahomine… —Masculló el pelirrojo, tironeando para tratar de recuperar la movilidad de los brazos, pero sin tener éxito. Notó que el peliazulado se reía por lo bajo; y una repentina sensación de calor, justo por encima de su piel desnuda, le indicó que el moreno se hallaba por encima de él, inclinado sobre su cuerpo a una distancia de apenas centímetros.

— Kagami… —Ronroneó Aomine en su oído —volviendo a mandar un relámpago de adrenalina a través de su interior.– Si supieras las cosas que quiero hacerte… ¿sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte…?

El pelirrojo no tenía manera de evitar que su propio miembro se erigiese; _joder_, esa maldita voz que ponía Aomine de verdad lo encendía, Kagami no podía hacer _nada_ por controlar la oleada de excitación que le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta y que estimulaba su zona baja, nublándole los pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

No respondió. Sabía que, si lo intentaba, todo lo que saldría serían ruiditos ahogados e ininteligibles de los que luego el contrario se burlaría. No pensaba dejárselo así de fácil, no importaba cuánto lo encendiesen su voz o sus acciones.

Justo entonces, percibió una forma húmeda que se deslizaba por la línea media de su pecho, trazando los bordes de sus músculos y deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su ombligo. Kagami estaba tan concentrado en aquel roce que su espalda se arqueó a causa de la sorpresa cuando sintió cómo los dedos firmes de Aomine de pronto rozaban sus pezones y aferraban las pequeñas protuberancias entre el pulgar y el índice, comenzando a toquetearlas y retorcerlas con insistencia. La espalda del pelirrojo se mantuvo arqueada; pero ya no a causa del asombro sino que de la excitación; cada uno de los toques del contrario contra aquellos botones rojos en el pecho de Kagami enviaba oleadas de placer a través de todo su ser; y Aomine _sabía_ que el pelirrojo tenía una sensibilidad especial en aquel lugar.

Su respiración pronto se volvió entrecortada. No podía contener los jadeos, que empezaron a salir de su garganta de modo descontrolado. Apenas tomó segundos que el miembro de Kagami terminase de erguirse, reaccionando con violencia ante los toques del peliazulado contra sus pezones.

Aomine se apartó y, aunque Kagami no podía verlo, sabía que lo estaba observando.

— ¿Hmm…? Kagami, dime que te gusta lo que estoy haciéndote y que deseas más… —Pidió el as de Touou en aquella voz ronroneante a la que resultaba tan difícil oponer resistencia.– Dímelo.

— Y–ya quisieras… —Farfulló el pelirrojo; pero su respiración dificultosa —inhalando y exhalando aire de modo irregular y agitado—, el temblor de su voz, y la forma en que todavía mantenía su espalda arqueada, demostraban que se trataba precisamente de lo contrario. Aomine rió por lo bajo y no insistió. En su lugar, volvió a pegar su lengua sobre el pecho de Kagami, y de vuelta comenzó a bajar por la línea de su cuerpo, dejando un trazo húmedo detrás de sí.

Kagami se estremeció de forma visible cuando la lengua del moreno se detuvo justo antes de alcanzar su zona púbica. Durante unos instantes no hubo movimiento alguno; hasta que el pelirrojo percibió cómo Aomine se apartaba y, separándole las piernas, posaba sus labios sobre la cara interna de sus muslos. En un principio no usó su lengua: se limitó a besar aquí y allá, succionando de vez en cuando y causando que, en su interior, Kagami se contorsionase a causa de la _impaciencia_ que le generaba que el peliazulado se encontrase tan cerca de _esa_ zona y, aun así, no avanzase hasta ella. El pelirrojo notó cómo su erección palpitaba con violencia cuando Aomine comenzó a lamer su piel, acercándose repetidas veces hasta su miembro pero sin llegar a tocarlo nunca.

— J–joder… —Masculló Kagami por lo bajo. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho —en especial cuando Aomine se alzó, y el pelirrojo casi pudo verlo sonreír satisfecho mientras decía:

— ¿Qué? —Le soltó con tono pagado de sí mismo y burlón a la vez.– ¿Quieres que haga algo en especial?

Kagami no le respondió. _Joder_, era _obvio_ que había _algo_ que quería, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta. Aquello era sinónimo de perder contra Aomine, y mientras el pelirrojo conservase por lo menos una parte de su cordura, no pensaba rendirse y ceder así como así.

Aomine por fin posó sus labios una última vez en aquella zona tan cercana al miembro del pelirrojo, y volvió a elevarse, alejándose del cuerpo debajo del suyo. Kagami notó que se movía; aunque no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, tampoco podía concentrarse mucho en ello: la imponente erección en la que se alzaba su miembro en ese momento le impedía pensar con claridad. Al menos fue así hasta que oyó un sonido seco, como el de un frasco cuya tapa era abierta, y percibió que una forma se deslizaba justo contra la línea entre sus nalgas, aproximándose justo a su entrada.

Lo que identificó como los dedos de Aomine tenía una sustancia líquida por encima, que causó que Kagami se estremeciese debido a la fría temperatura de la misma —o, al menos, le daba la sensación de que estaba fría. El pelirrojo se revolvió incómodo en cuanto Aomine introdujo un primer dedo en el orificio.

— Ahomine… —Masculló; sin embargo, no añadió nada después de eso. No era que no tuviera nada que decirle: ¿pensaba dejarlo con aquella erección mucho tiempo más? ¿Cuándo podría quitarse las vendas? ¿Era aquel lubricante el mismo de siempre? Sin embargo, el dedo de Aomine retorciéndose en su interior le impedía concentrarse en nada más.

El moreno introdujo otro dedo después del primero, forzando los interiores de Kagami a separarse. El diez, ciertamente, estaba tenso: no veía nada, tenía una erección jodida como el infierno, estaba atado, y para colmo tenía a Aomine alrededor suyo, capaz de hacer con él lo que le viniese en gana —y sin que Kagami pudiese protestar demasiado por ello, a causa de su maldito desafío de esa tarde. De modo que el peliazulado tenía que insistir bastante con sus dedos, ya que la tensión en los músculos del pelirrojo causaba que su entrada se estrechase todavía más.

Cuando Aomine metió el tercer dedo, Kagami notó que la sustancia que los rodeaba —y que en ese momento chorreaba por entre sus nalgas, causándole una curiosa sensación helada— era ciertamente extraña. Las experiencias anteriores del pelirrojo con el lubricante le habían enseñado que aquel líquido solía resultar frío ante el contacto con la piel; pero nunca _tan_ frío. De verdad se moría de ganas de saber si era o no la misma sustancia de siempre —al fin y al cabo, tal vez se lo estaba imaginando nada más que porque tenía los ojos vendados, y de aquella forma todo parecía mucho más… intenso que lo normal; pero en ese momento de su boca salían puros jadeos ahogados —aquellos que el as de Seirin no podía contener, a causa del movimiento de los dedos de Aomine en su interior que le imposibilitaban formular ninguna idea coherente.

En cierto momento, Kagami notó cómo Aomine retiraba los dedos de su entrada; aguardó a sentir la forma del pene del contrario justo contra la línea de su trasero, pero aquello nunca llegó. En su lugar, el moreno se limitó a permanecer quieto durante unos cuantos segundos —Kagami, por lo menos, no podía oír ni percibir ningún tipo de señal que indicase que el contrario estaba realizando ningún movimiento.

— ¿…Aomine? —Musitó Kagami, despacio. _No. Si ese imbécil elige justo este momento para quedarse mirándome, juro que lo mataré. Juro que me encargaré de que suf–…_

Pero justo en ese entonces, sintió cómo la enorme figura del contrario se inclinaba por encima suyo; percibió la respiración del moreno contra su oído, lo que le causó otro estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con la rabia que le provocaba la idea de que Aomine se quedase allí mirándolo.

— Oi, Taiga… —Una oleada de excitación recorrió al pelirrojo de punta a punta cuando oyó que Aomine lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.– Dime que quieres que te folle. Dímelo. _Dímelo._

El tono de Aomine era _demandante_. Había un dejo de salvaje desesperación en la forma en que había dicho aquello último; como si apenas pudiese contener el ansia irrefrenable que gobernaba en su mente en esos instantes; como si todos sus instintos lo llamasen a poseer a Kagami y él estuviese utilizando la última parte de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para resistirse a ello.

Sonaba como algo fuera de control, inmensurable, algo que no tenía lógica ni podía explicarse mediante el pensamiento racional; justo como su baloncesto. Un modo de baloncesto que había sido lo primero que había atraído a Kagami hacia él.

Aun así, la voluntad del pelirrojo era grande. Lo suficiente como para que consiguiese sacudir la cabeza aun ante semejante orden.

— Nunca… no pienso hacer algo como eso. —Consiguió decir —aunque a duras penas. Empezaba a sentirse raro; como si un calor abrasador hubiese comenzado a ascender desde su parte baja hacia el resto de su cuerpo: subiendo por su torso e incluso bajando hasta extenderse también por sus piernas.

Era _raro_. ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación?

—… Vamos, Kagami, sabes que es lo que quieres, en realidad… —Insistió Aomine en aquella voz que sonaba como un ronroneo. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no pudo prestarle demasiada atención. De pronto, aquellas llamas abrasadoras que habían comenzado en su parte baja y se habían extendido progresivamente al resto de su cuerpo, parecieron estallar con violencia en cada centímetro de su piel. De repente era como si el aire por encima suyo lo arañase; casi podía percibir cómo el ambiente en torno a él lo abrazaba, produciéndole un calor intenso que lo recorría de punta a punta.

¿Qué demonios era aquella sensación? Pero, lo que era más importante… ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan _jodidamente bien_?

Notó que Aomine volvía a rodear sus pezones con sus dedos; pero de repente era como si las manos del moreno se hubiesen multiplicado y cubriesen _todo_ su cuerpo, en vez de únicamente aquellas protuberancias rojizas. De pronto, Kagami sintió una desesperación atroz porque Aomine dejase de andarse con tonterías y lo penetrase de una maldita vez; todo lo que quería era sentir su miembro caliente abriéndose paso a través de su entrada, y luego comenzando a embestirlo con vigor, apretado entre sus paredes interiores… hasta que encontrase aquel punto tan sensible en el interior del pelirrojo, y entonces…

Su erección palpitó con violencia ante la idea, y Kagami no pudo ahogar el gemido que surgió entonces desde las profundidades de su garganta.

Aomine rió por lo bajo.

— Vamos, Taiga… —Insistió el moreno, hablando contra su oído mientras continuaba estimulando sus pezones, y elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la —repentinamente— respiración jadeante del pelirrojo.– Dime lo que quieres… Dímelo.

Kagami tenía la mente tan nublada por aquel intenso calor que lo gobernaba, y por el _deseo_ de sentir a Aomine dentro de él, que no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación:

—… H–hazlo, Aomine. —Instó, tratando de hacerse entender entre los jadeos que no cesaban de salir de su boca.– F–fóllame…

Aomine volvió a reír por lo bajo.

— Sé un poco más específico, Taiga… —Murmuró con tono provocador, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Kagami apenas hubo terminado de hablar.

— J–joder, Aomine —masculló el pelirrojo; a cada segundo que transcurría y que el cinco continuaba allí sin hacer nada, Kagami sentía que una parte más de su cordura se iba para siempre–, mételo de una puta vez.

El moreno soltó otra risita más y luego, por fin, soltó los pezones del contrario; en su lugar, tomó sus piernas con las manos y las separó un poco más, elevándolas ligeramente hacia arriba para obtener un mejor acceso a su entrada. Colocó su erección justo contra el orificio; rozándolo, pero sin hacer ademán de ingresar.

Al percibir aquella forma alargada justo contra la línea entre sus nalgas, Kagami luchó desesperadamente por liberar sus manos del nudo que todavía las mantenía unidas; si liberaba sus extremidades, quizás pudiese obligar al contrario a que se _apurase_. Por supuesto, fue en vano —el nudo no cedía. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de esperar más; por fin Aomine empezó a abrirse paso a través de su interior. Primero introdujo tan sólo la punta, pero luego, antes de que Kagami tuviese tiempo de protestar, tomó impulso e introdujo el resto de su miembro en aquella cavidad tan apretada.

— ¡Hmm, ah–ngh…! —Kagami no pudo contener los gemidos, que salieron en forma de gritos desde el interior de su garganta. No había manera de explicar el _placer_ que lo recorrió de punta a punta en ese entonces; fue como si su interior se hubiese encendido en llamas; pero no unas llamas corrosivas, que quemaban todo a su paso y dejaban tan sólo ceniza; no. Era un fuego cálido, abrasador pero indoloro, que de pronto había tomado el control de sus sentidos y no lo dejaba pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese el miembro de Aomine abriéndose paso en su interior.

Aomine comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza; la espalda de Kagami se arqueó, sus manos moviéndose de modo desesperado por soltarse del nudo que las mantenía unidas, un hilo de saliva chorreando por un costado de su boca mientras emitía unos gemidos a un volumen tal que era probable que los vecinos pudiesen oírlo.

— Hmn… ah… ha–¡ah…! —Kagami echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Aomine encontró el punto más sensible en su interior. Las piernas del pelirrojo temblaban; no sabía qué estaba pasando ni por qué demonios se sentía tan bien —no era que las veces anteriores no hubiese disfrutado del sexo, pero esto estaba totalmente fuera de lo humanamente posible, era como si su cuerpo por entero se hubiese vuelto extremadamente sensible y cada roce, cada toque del contrario causase que estallasen llamas por allí por donde éste pasaba.

— Taiga… di mi nombre… —Consiguió farfullar Aomine —al igual que Kagami, él también había empezado a jadear y gemir cada cortos intervalos de tiempo. El interior del pelirrojo estaba muy estrecho; y se sentía capaz de correrse tan sólo por poder ver cómo el as de Seirin, cegado por aquella cinta negra y con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, se arqueaba y gemía de placer a causa de _él_ —de Aomine, y no de otro.

— Hmm… ¡ah…! D–Daiki… m–más rápido… ¡ngh…! —El moreno no se hizo esperar. _Joder, _¿cómo podría, con Kagami gimiendo su nombre de esa forma y pidiéndole que sus movimientos se volviesen más veloces? La velocidad de sus estocadas aumentó, y con ella el volumen de los gritos de Kagami, que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de cualquier tipo de vergüenza o de competencia que pudiese tener con Aomine, y gemía como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Aomine se derramó en el interior de Kagami; por su parte, el semen del pelirrojo se desparramó por encima de su abdomen, salpicando su torso y las sábanas por debajo de él. El moreno se derrumbó encima del cuerpo del contrario; el diez lo había hecho aumentar tanto la velocidad que el ejercicio lo había agotado; Kagami, por debajo de él, trataba de apaciguar su respiración, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de modo visible.

Sin advertencia alguna, el peliazulado sacó su miembro del interior del contrario; había restos de esperma y lubricante por todas partes, pero ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos como para que les importase. El moreno apenas juntó las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse y deshacer el nudo que mantenía a Kagami atado a la cabecera de la cama; una vez lo hubo desatado, retiró la venda que le cubría los ojos y posó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso silencioso que el as de Seirin no vino venir pero al que, de todas formas, respondió con vigor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cerca de dos semanas después…<em>**

— Aomine… —Una de las cejas del pelirrojo le dio un tic, en señal de inminente peligro.

— ¿Hmm…?

—… ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto?

El as de Seirin tendió la cámara al peliazulado, que la tomó y se dedicó a observar la imagen en pantalla.

Aunque bastaba con el sonido para notar de qué se trataba.

_"… H–hazlo, Aomine."_ Se oyó. A continuación hubo una breve pausa. _"F–fóllame…"_

— Ah, eso. —Comentó Aomine como si nada, devolviendo la cámara al as de Seirin como si estuviesen hablando del clima y volviendo a clavar la vista en la revista de baloncesto que tenía sobre el regazo.– Lo grabé.

Hubo un silencio tenso —sólo interrumpido por los sonidos jadeantes que provenían de la cámara que Kagami tenía en la mano. Y bueno, tenso al menos por parte de Kagami; el peliazulado se hallaba muy relajado leyendo su revista.

— Que tú… ¿tú lo…? —Justo en ese momento, desde la cámara se oyó _"Hmm… ¡ah…! D–Daiki… m–más rápido… ¡ngh…!"_ Uno de los ojos de Kagami palpitó de forma visible.– _¿Tú grabaste esto?_

La voz sibilante de Kagami no pareció intimidar en absoluto al peliazulado, que continuaba sentado en el sillón leyendo muy tranquilo.

— Ajá…

Kagami notó cómo comenzaban a temblarle las manos; frente a sus ojos, todo se puso de color rojo a causa de la ira. Jesúcristo santo, ¿qué demonios…? ¿Cómo…?

Estaba tan indignado y furioso que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

— ¡¿Cómo… por qué demonios grabaste semejante cosa?! —Estalló, deteniendo la reproducción del video justo en el momento en que él y Aomine se corrían al mismo tiempo.

El moreno despegó la vista del ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

— Ah, es que te veías demasiado… —Dejó la oración inconclusa, mirando al contrario con un gesto de mofa totalmente pagado de sí mismo. Y quizás fue peor que no acabase la frase, porque Kagami de inmediato procedió a imaginar cuál sería el adjetivo que completaba la idea; y las posibilidades no le gustaban _nada._

Trató de tranquilizarse. No pasaba nada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era borrar el video.

Seleccionó el archivo y presionó el botón de eliminar.

_"Archivo bloqueado. Por favor, ingrese la contraseña de ocho caracteres para realizar esta acción."_

En la pantalla aparecían unos espacios que, aparentemente, había que completar con unos números.

El ojo de Kagami volvió a palpitar.

— _¡…AHOMINE…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami, que sepas que te amo y que lo siento mucho, de verdad.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ;w; Déjenme alguna review o algo que no muerdo, de verdad.**

**Saludos (y buenas noches)~**


End file.
